


Snow Magically Falling When The Couple Kisses For The First Time

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: 25 Days of Tropes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Based on the prompt "snow magically falling when the couple kisses for the first time".
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Reader x Cas
Series: 25 Days of Tropes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Snow Magically Falling When The Couple Kisses For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr of the same name on December 23rd, 2019.

“Is this okay?” Cas asked as he slipped his hand into yours.

You smiled, nodding. “It’s okay.” You punctuated your words with a tiny squeeze of his hand and Cas smiled in return, clearly pleased.

Cas was… surprising, to say the least. When you’d first met, you hadn’t expected to think much of the Winchester’s strange friend, but now you thought everything of him. He was practically all you thought about.

“This place is beautiful,” you said, looking around at the tall pine trees surrounding you.

The last hunt had been a long, stressful one, and somewhere in the throes of research and ordering takeout, you’d mentioned that you’d missed the snow. Kansas had been barren throughout the unnaturally warm winter, as had the rest of the Midwest. Cas had said something odd in response—you couldn’t remember what—but you hadn’t thought anything of it until the four of you had gotten back to the bunker and Cas had suggested that the two of you go for a walk. In the middle of the night. _Alone._

“Nova Scotia is quite a beautiful place, yes,” Cas answered, his voice soft with amazement.

The two of you stopped underneath a shelter of trees and watched a doe stop in the clearing to search for food. She didn’t find anything and moved on only a few minutes later, leaving hoofprints in the few inches of snow that covered the ground.

A shiver ran up your spine. You’d been unprepared for the cold of a Canadian winter, considering that Cas hadn’t told you your destination before leaving the bunker. Reaching over, Cas tentatively wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you against his warm body. You smiled up at him, feeling your cheeks darken, though this time not from the cold.

“Is this okay?” Cas repeated, and you couldn’t help but admire his chivalry.

“It’s okay, Cas,” you told him. “Thank you.”

He smiled and looked back at the snow. After a moment, you wrapped your arm around his waist, and out of the corner of your eye you saw his smile broaden. The two of you stood for a long time before finally, you slipped out of Cas’ grasp and started to trek out into the small clearing.

“C’mon, I wanna see if we can see any more animals,” you called, glancing over your shoulder to make sure Cas was following you. He was, but you stopped when you saw the seriousness of his expression. “Cas? Is everything okay?”

“Y/N, I—” He stopped, catching up with you until he was within arm’s reach. “I don’t know what to do.”

You frowned, confused. “You don’t know what to do about what? Is something wrong?”

He shook his head, reaching for your hands. You gave them willingly, you heart leaping a little at the roughness of his skin against yours. He had working man’s hands—soldier’s hands and hunter’s hands all wrapped up into one.

“Then what is it?” you asked.

“I’m falling in love with you, I think,” he replied, and you stared at him in shock. Your heart leapt again, urging you to confess, but you swallowed it down. 

“With me?”

Cas nodded and rubbed his thumbs over your hands as he thought of what to say. Finally, he continued, “I’ve admired you for quite some time. You’re brave and intelligent, and you always know what to say and do to help the people you love. Sam and Dean would be lost without you, as would I. My day doesn’t feel complete if I don’t have a chance to talk to you, and I worry when you go out on hunts by yourself. Sometimes,” Cas glanced down at his feet, suddenly more nervous than before, “I watch over you to make sure you’re safe, even though I feel you might believe I’m invading your privacy.”

You let out a laugh in disbelief, freeing your hand to cup his cheek. Cas lifted his eyes to meet yours, confusion and hope mixed in with the swirling ocean blue. 

“Oh, Cas,” you grinned. “I’m in love with you too. I’ve been in love with you for a while. It looks like we were both too scared to admit it.”

Chuckling, you let your heart skip another beat when Cas’ worried expression transformed into a smile, the happy crinkles at the corners of his eyes returning. He dropped your other hand, reaching to pull you against him. 

“May I kiss you?” he asked, his voice quiet as his breath brushed across your lips.

You nodded slightly, euphoria filling you as his lips pressed against yours and your eyes fell closed. With one hand still on his cheek, you gripped his coat with the other, relishing and savoring the moment. You never wanted it to end—this hand on the small of your back was warm underneath your coat and Cas’ slightly chapped lips moving against yours was more than you could have ever dreamed of.

Something cold touched your cheek as a winter wind blew through the clearing. You pulled away from Cas, peering up at the sky in delight when you saw the snow falling down around you. 

Laughing, you kissed him again and then pulled away to stretch your arms out to either side, tilting your face up to the sky and closing your eyes as the gentle flakes landed on your skin.

“You must be magic!” you laughed as you heard Cas step closer to you.

“I’m an angel, Y/N, not magic…”

You shook your head and looked over at him with a wide smile. Holding out your hand, you waited for him to take it before you crowded close to him again, seeking his warmth.

“But you brought the snow, Cas. What more could a girl ask for?”


End file.
